Vestibular ganglion neurons convey information from the vestibular end organs to the brainstem. The neurons encode the onset, direction, frequency, magnitude and other aspects of vestibular stimuli. How that information is encoded has not yet been clarified. Preliminary data suggest a heterogeneous population of K+ conductances underlie the diverse firing properties of these neurons and affect how vestibular information is encoded. Understanding the physiological characteristics of vestibular ganglia K+ conductances will allow for a better understanding of how vestibular information is encoded and provide a rational basis for possible therapies to treat vestibular dysfunction. This project aims to study the role of K+ channels and their contribution to normal vestibular function with particular focus on KCNQ channels. Mutations in four out of the five KCNQ channels result in genetic disorders, including deafness and vestibular dysfunction. These experiments will examine the expression and contribution of KCNQ channels to the electrophysiological properties of vestibular ganglion neurons using a multidisciplinary approach, including immunohistochemistry, whole-cell recording, pharmacology, and dominant-negative channel suppression. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]